


training camp picture

by bossybottom (foxiroxi)



Series: Training camp [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Yamaguchi, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Top Tsukishima, Training Camp, tsukishima - Freeform, tsukishima kei - Freeform, tsukishima kei/yamaguchi tadashi - Freeform, tsukkiyama - Freeform, yamaguchi - Freeform, yamaguchi tadashi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxiroxi/pseuds/bossybottom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is horny one night at the training camp and Yamaguchi has a hard time being quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	training camp picture

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so mistakes might occur.  
> Non beta'ed

Yamaguchi was lying on his futon, trying to sleep, when he felt a blow of cold air hit his back and soon a arm body press against his. He felt Tsukishima wrap his arms around his waist and he couldn’t help but smile at the older boy. He wasn’t the clingy type, but he secretly liked to cuddle with him at night. He wasn’t one to complain; it was rare for Tsukishima to show and express emotions, so he took the cuddling as a sign that he, at least, liked him.

 

He had no problem with falling asleep next to Tsukishima, but it was a challenge when the older's hand were resting just above his lower body. 

 

“Are you awake?” Tsukishima whispered softly into Yamaguchi’s dark hair. Yamaguchi nodded softly and gently caressed the older’s hand under the blanket he had crawled under. “Yeah, I am,” he whispered back and felt Tsukishima’s hand move closer to his lower body. “Tsukki.. What are you doing?” He whispered in a shaking voice, when he felt the blonde boy’s hand sliding into his pajamas pants. “I’m horny,” he whispered hotly into the younger’s ear. A shiver ran down Yamaguchi’s back and he unintentionally pressed his ass and back against Tsukishima’s chest and crotch. 

 

Tsukishima let out a small moan as Yamaguchi pressed his ass against his crotch. He gently grabbed around the younger’s cock. Yamaguchi let out a strangled moan as the older held his hard cock in his hand. He breath got faster when the blonde began to move his hand up and down slowly. His hand couldn’t move as freely as usual, so he slowly pulled the younger’s pants down with his free hand. Yamaguchi had to put a hand over his mouth to keep his moans down so they wouldn’t get caught. 

 

Tsukishima moved his hand back to Yamaguchi’s hard cock, slowly stroking it more freely now than he could before. He gently kissed Yamaguchi’s neck softly, while he gently grinded his crotch against his ass. Yamaguchi had a hard time keeping his moans down, but he did his best to do so. “T-Tsukki.” A moan managed to escape Yamaguchi’s lips. He could feel Tsukishima’s hard cock through his pajamas pants and boxers. The blonde had a hard time holding back. He knew he would only hurt the younger if he fucked him raw like this. He slowly pulled his hand away and fully pulled Yamaguchi’s pants down, before he pulled his own pajamas pants and boxers down. He turned Yamaguchi onto his back and got between his legs. He made sure the blanket covered their bodies. 

 

He gently licked on two of his fingers before he gently rubbed them over Yamaguchi’s hole and slowly pushed one inside of the dark haired boyfriend. 

 

A loud gasp escaped Yamaguchi’s lips and he bit down on his hand to keep his moans from being too loud. He arched his back softly and leaned his head back against the pillow. Tsukishima slowly pulled the younger’s shirt up, before he leaned down to gently kiss his chest, gently sucking on his nipple when he reached it. A rather loud whine escaped the younger’s lips and Tsukishima knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer. He slowly added a second finger to the one that was already moving in and out of Yamaguchi. 

 

“You need to be quiet Tadashi,” Tsukishima whispered against Yamaguchi’s chest, before he slowly removed his hand and kissed him deeply. Someone nearby them shifted in their sleep, but they were both too horny to stop now. 

 

Yamaguchi was a moaning mess underneath Tsukishima. His legs were spread wide open and drool were running down his chin as they kissed deeply. The blonde pulled back took look at the younger and smiled at the scene beneath him. He pulled his fingers out of the dark haired boy and spit into his hand to use it as lube on his cock. When he had lubed his cock up, he placed both hand underneath Yamaguchi’s knees to keep them spread wide apart. He slowly rubbed his cock over the younger’s hole, before he pushed inside, earning a loud gasp from him. 

 

He held still once he was fully inside of Yamaguchi, allowing him to get used to it. He didn’t hold still for long, before he began to move slowly in and out of him. Soft gasps and moans came from the boy beneath Tsukishima as he slowly moved in and out of him, but the pace slowly getting faster and the thrusts getting harder, which meant the dark haired boy’s moans would become louder. 

 

Yamaguchi was biting into his pillow, trying to hold his cries of pleasure down so he wouldn’t wake anyone up, but it was hard when Tsukishima was thrusting against his prostate with hard, even thrusts. “K-Kei.. I’m gonna cum,” he managed to moan lowly between thrusts against his prostate. “Then cum,” Tsukishima whispered into Yamaguchi’s ear, before he pulled back to watch the younger boy slowly come undone beneath him. A loud cry of pleasure escaped his throat before he could stop it. He came onto his stomach and tightened around Tsukishima’s cock. 

 

“Shit,” he moaned softly when Yamaguchi tightened around him. He leaned his head back and went faster before and harder, before he came deeply inside of the younger boy. He didn’t care about the mess they made and that they probably woke someone up, but the entire Karasuno team were voyeurs anyways, so he didn’t care too much. He slowly pulled out and laid down next to Yamaguchi. 

 

He pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him. Yamaguchi smiled and slowly fell asleep as he was catching his breath, Tsukishima following not long after.

 

 

When Yamaguchi woke up the next morning he was slightly sore but nothing he wasn’t used to. He grabbed his phone and noticed he had a text from Tanaka. He opened it and almost dropped his phone instantly. He was blushing deeply as he looked at the picture on there - Tsukishima was bend over him, his face wrecked in pleasure and you could see the cum on Yamaguchi’s stomach.

 

“What’s wrong Tadashi?” Tsukishima mumbled tiredly, he had woke up when the other had moved. 

 

“I’m never having sex at training camp again!” Yamaguchi cried out in embarrassment as he threw his phone at the older boy. 

 

Tsukishima got on his glasses and looked at the picture and smirked. They were going to have much more sex at training camp.


End file.
